


Выпотрошенный миф

by Kollega, siromanez



Category: Bones (TV), MythBusters RPF
Genre: Case Fic, Corpses, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У побережья найден труп в скафандре. Как это связано с программой "Разрушители мифов"? И кто, собственно, погиб?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпотрошенный миф

**Author's Note:**

> Тест на внимательность: в фике есть все исходники, чтобы поиграть в детектива. Дерзайте!
> 
> Написано в соавторстве с Virago aka siromanez

Шел седьмой час работы.

— Трави, трави, твою мать за ногу, разиня! — заорал Джош и сплюнул в воду: новичок нихера не умел и снова упустил нужный момент. Трос затрепыхался, как торчок на дискотеке, оборвался и плюхнулся неподалеку от того места, где погружался Ивен.

— Ну вот, все псу под хвост, опять начинать сначала! Доставай теперь его!

Новенький с незапоминающимся именем виновато втянул голову в плечи. Очень помогло это! Теперь опять маневрировать, опять пытаться подцепить херову затонувшую яхту, да так, чтобы ничерта не повредить при подъеме, иначе хозяин, важная шишка, расскандалится. Хуже, что может не заплатить и даже неустойку потребовать. А сил сколько на это потрачено? А топлива?

Ивен вынырнул неожиданно, стащил маску и стал хватать ртом воздух. Устал, что ли? Джош подал ему знак вылезать, но Ивен только замотал головой.

— Там скафандр! — заорал он, когда отдышался.

— На яхте? — удивился Джош. Откуда там мог взяться скафандр?

— Нет, рядом с ней. Кажись, течением принесло, зацепился за яхту, его илом и затянуло. Старый, с медным шлемом, — Ивен показал руками, какой здоровый этот самый шлем. — Слушай, Джош, темнеет, сегодня уже не поработаешь. Давай поднимем его, какую-никакую копейку за него да выручим. А?

— Да типа я против, — добродушно бросил Джош и обернулся к новичку. — А ты не стой столбом, дубина! Помогай давай!

Когда у борта забурлила вода и из воды показалась круглая медная блямба, Джош впервые заподозрил неладное. Слишком уж скафандр тяжелый — вон как трос натянулся. Но Ивен казался спокойным, значит, все в порядке… Тот как раз вынырнул и показал Джошу большой палец — мол, клево все получилось. Джош покачал головой и принялся осторожно опускать находку на палубу. С новичка станется уронить и разбить даже то, что биться, по идее, не должно.

Когда скафандр наконец оказался на палубе, Джош наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его.

— Тридцатых годов, кажется, — сказал Ивен, уже поднявшийся на борт. — И хорошо как сохранился, глянь! Даже ракушками почти не оброс.

То, что скафандр не оброс ракушками, вовсе Джоша не радовало. Видно, потеряли этот металлический гроб совсем недавно. И кто сейчас спустит такое железо под воду? Киношники? Джош насторожился. Зря он пошел на поводу у Ивена, зря. Своей башкой думать надо, задницей остальные подумают. Он внимательно рассматривал шлем… Нет, показалось. За стеклом не было никакого лица или черепа — только красноватая муть, просвечивавшая сквозь бурые потоки ила. Внутрь попали вода и моллюски?

Красноватая муть, заебись.

— Ракушками не оброс, — повторил Джош и медленно вытер переднюю часть шлема от ила.

Ивен наклонился и шумно задышал.

— Чего это там… Ой блядь!

Джош всматривался очень внимательно. Потом все-таки и сам резко отшатнулся. Тошнотворное зрелище.

— Ой блядь, — медленно повторил он и поднялся на ноги. — Вызывай полицию, чувак. Поработали, называется.

Через стекло, сквозь студенистую красноватую муть c багрово-коричневыми плотными прожилками виднелись зубы. Человеческие.

***

Скафандр поблескивал под яркими лучами софитов и, несмотря на отличную вентиляцию, отчетливо вонял. Винсент все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому запаху, хотя, казалось бы, давно должен был за время учебы. Хоть затыкай нос — но доктор Бреннан расценит это как некомпетентность, а ему нужно удержаться в лаборатории. Отличная, интересная работа, прекрасные люди, и… Винсент заволновался.

Он следил за доктором Бреннан, склонившейся над скафандром.

— Спартанские воины должны были соблюдать имущественное равенство. Чтобы избежать нежелательного обогащения, в Спарте вместо денег использовались длинные железные прутья, которые раскаленными окунали в уксус, — выпалил Винсент почти без пауз.

— Не понимаю, что вы хотите этим сказать, мистер Найджел-Мюррей, — невозмутимо ответила она. — Необходимо освободить тело из скафандра, не повредив кости, а Ходжинс пусть разберется, что за деформированная плоть находится в шлеме. Пока кости недоступны, я не могу определить ни время смерти, ни ее причину.

Бреннан с резким щелчком стянула перчатки и бросила их в урну. Значит, заниматься этим она не будет. Значит…

— Вы не поняли, что я сказала, мистер Найджел-Мюррей? Работайте. К вечеру кости этого человека должны быть в моем распоряжении, — с нажимом добавила доктор Бреннан и величественно удалилась.

Винсент растерянно оглянулся. Помощи просить было негде. Только Ходжинс ехидно посмеивался, сидя за своим компьютером, прямо здесь, на платформе. Здоровенный плечистый дядька Бут, американский народный вариант Ланцелота, ускакал за своей весьма ученой Гвиневерой. А Энджела не любила смотреть на трупы лишний раз и еще раньше поднялась наверх. И доктор Сэроен была в отпуске.

Ходжинс явно не рвется помогать, решил Винсент. Он никак не мог понять, в чем дело, что с ним не так? Он слышал, что его взяли на место сотрудника Бреннан, подававшего огромные надежды, но тот сошел с ума или что-то вроде того. Они что, охраняют от Винсента территорию погибшего товарища? Или присматриваются к нему подозрительно, вдруг и он спятит? Хотя от таких заданий можно рехнуться.

— Первой в истории фотографией считается так называемый «вид из окна», снимок, сделанный Ньепсом в 1826 году с помощью камеры-обскуры на оловянной пластинке, покрытой тонким слоем асфальта. Экспозиция длилась четырнадцать часов при ярком солнечном свете, — сообщил Винсент Ходжинсу.

— Хочешь сказать, парень, что собираешься торчать здесь четырнадцать часов, думая, как бы вынуть бедолагу из скафандра? — фыркнул тот. — Ну уж нет.

Ходжинс встал и вразвалочку подошел к столу, медленно, неспешно натянул перчатки.

— Судя по всему, скафандр находился в воде недолго, — сказал он и снисходительно улыбнулся. — И попал в нее не слишком далеко от того места, где его обнаружили. Все скелеты радиолярий в пробах ила с места поднятия скафандра такие же, как и на самой железке. А Halobacterium salinarum? Вот уж неожиданная находка! Они обитают только в соленой воде, а в том месте у Майами-бич, где обнаружили эту железяку, как раз встречаются впадины с повышенной соленостью воды.

Винсент напряженно ждал, что будет дальше. Ходжинс все-таки намерен помочь ему? Быть того не может. Ходжинс рассмеялся, будто услышав его мысли, и сверкнул слишком голубыми, как у кинозвезды, глазами.

— Ты думаешь, я за тебя буду это делать? Работай. А я пойду изучать грязь, мусор и ракушки. Как снимешь с этого тунца консервную банку — свистни! Хотя нет, не свисти, запах просигналит за тебя.

Винсент тяжело вздохнул, обошел еще раз вокруг стола — вдруг по дороге придет в голову какая-нибудь новая идея? Потом взял скальпель, примерился… Или все же нож для костей?

— В сельских районах Таджикистана сросшиеся брови считаются признаком женской красоты, и женщины специально закрашивают промежуток между бровями на переносице черной краской, — пробормотал Винсент, пытаясь потянуть время.

На самом деле снять с тела резиновый костюм, даже очень плотный, было несложно. Сложно было начать. Как будто преграда стояла между ним и столом, на котором лежали останки, упакованные в резину и медный шлем. Винсент зажмурился и помотал головой. Начать. Ерунда. Все равно что шланг резиновый разрезать, да и дело с концом!

Винсент шагнул вперед и с силой провел лезвием по костюму, открывая низ грудной клетки и живот, проталкиваясь внутрь. В нос ударило омерзительное зловоние, распадающаяся плоть полезла в разрез, как густой томатный соус из пакетика при надавливании. Винсент зажмурился снова, отворачиваясь, но мощный кондиционер и вытяжка над ним все же справлялись с первой волной трупной вони. Он решил не рисковать и вскрыть брюшную полость до того, как освободит тело от резины полностью. Никак не мог припомнить точно, как проходит в таких случаях разложение и не придется ли потом собирать вокруг стола ошметки развалившегося трупа.

Решено, брюшная полость, потом полностью снять костюм, а шлем в последнюю очередь. Винсент осторожно взялся за край разреза и потянул резиновую ткань на себя, одновременно проводя скальпелем по тому, что было животом… раньше.

— Доктор Ходжинс! — заорал Винсент. — Доктор Ходжинс!

Ему пришлось долго кричать, пока Ходжинс соизволил подойти.

— Ну что тебе? — неприязненно спросил он, дожевывая сэндвич. — Труп сбежал? Или, может, в скафандре скрывалось инопланетное чудовище?

— У него нет внутренностей, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Винсент. — Совсем нет. Посмотрите.

Ходжинс скептически поднял бровь, но все-таки удосужился подойти ближе и взглянуть на тело.

— Действительно, нет, — протянул он странно довольным голосом, присматриваясь внимательнее, все больше оживляясь. — Ребра сломаны, это даже я вижу, но где же его кишки, печень и прочее? Не могли же его засунуть в скафандр уже потрошеным? Какое интересное было бы убийство!

Ходжинс склонился над самым телом, изучая края разреза.

— Потрясающе! Очаровательно. Винсент, а может быть, ты случайно проглядел зашитый разрез на теле? Понимаешь, о чем я? Разрезали, вынули, зашили, засунули в скафандр и затопили.

Он обернулся и, не разгибаясь, снизу вверх посмотрел на Винсента. Это было улыбающееся лицо жизнерадостного маньяка. Довольного жизнью маньяка. Предвкушающая улыбка. Винсент стоял рядом и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

— При декомпрессии в старых водолазных костюмах, воздух в которые подается по трубке, давление воды может вдавить всего водолаза в медный шлем, — ляпнул Винсент первое, что пришло ему в голову. Факты всегда успокаивали его.

— Что?! Повтори, — улыбка Ходжинса погасла, теперь он выглядел очень деловым и требовательным.

— Давление воды может вдавить водолаза в шлем, — послушно повторил Винсент.

— Ха! Парень, ты гений! — Ходжинс просиял снова и сильно хлопнул его по плечу. — Как думаешь, где внутренности этого бедолаги? Ставлю десятку, что они здесь.

И он постучал пальцем по шлему.

Винсент изумленно перевел взгляд с Ходжинса на труп и обратно.

— Но я же не спорю, — пробормотал он, еще не полностью понимая, что произошло.

Ходжинс фыркнул.

— Неважно. Кажется, у нас есть вероятная причина смерти. Отличная работа, парень! И не забудь снять с него шлем, — добавил он, возвращаясь в лабораторию.

***

— И что тут у нас? — спросил Бут, не ожидая, впрочем, ничего радостного, хотя Ходжинс и Энджела у прозекторского стола просто сияли.

Рядом со столом, на котором лежал местами до белизны очищенный скелет, стоял с очень самодовольным видом новый интерн Бреннан. Интерн Буту не нравился. С другой стороны, кто из интернов Кости ему нравился? Даже Зак и то… А этот тип постоянно нес всякую заумную чушь, не относящуюся к делу, да еще и говорил с таким… королевским акцентом. И фамилия у него была с претензией.

— Повреждения очень необычные! — радостно воскликнул этот Найджел-Мюррей. — Внутренние трещины свода черепа и обоих височных костей, оторвана нижняя челюсть, даже ребра треснули так, будто их изнутри разламывали и еще снизу помогли. Судя по трещинам, сила, которая действовала на кости, увеличивалась не резко, а постепенно. Вероятная причина — декомпрессия. Но я еще не говорил об этом с доктором Бреннан…

Бут пожал плечами. Кости отправилась на встречу с отцом и обещала вернуться через час.

Вероятно, Бут выглядел недостаточно восторженным, потому что слово взял Ходжинс.

— Если говорить о плоти, то у этого парня проблемы были ого-го. Печень, кишечник, желудок и легкие под давлением переместились вверх, вырвали носовой хрящ, внутреннее и среднее ухо, а заодно и нижнюю челюсть. Если бы тут был Зак, я бы поставил эксперимент…

— А короче, Ходжинс?

— Короче? Ему кишки через нос выдавило.

Бут с трудом сглотнул. Отличные новости, что и сказать.

— Я не нашел никаких свидетельств того, что скафандр с трупом перемещали. Все микроорганизмы, которые были найдены внутри и снаружи скафандра, характерны для местности, где скафандр нашли. Воды в легких нет, значит, это не утопление. Скорее всего, вода попала внутрь скафандра уже после гибели жертвы, — добавил Ходжинс и тяжело вздохнул. Бут его прекрасно понял: Кэм уехала в отпуск и упорно не брала трубку, и часть ее работы досталась Ходжинсу. Что ж, ему не привыкать.

— Вы отослали снимок зубов в ФБР? — спросил Бут.

Не то чтобы он сомневался в них. Но агент ФБР здесь он, контролировать их совместную работу — его задача.

— Да, конечно, — тут же ответила Энджела и мило захлопала ресницами. — Но они пока молчат. И мы не знаем, кем был этот бедняжка. Но я уже занимаюсь реконструкцией его лица.

Бут заложил большие пальцы за ремень и качнулся с пятки на носок. Не очень радостная новость. Гораздо удобнее, когда у жертвы есть имя. Хотя безымянность могла объясняться очень просто — никто его не ищет, этого водолаза. Значит, пропал водолаз и старинный скафандр, а никто не ищет? Бут хищно ухмыльнулся. Потому что наверняка знают, что, где и зачем потеряли.

— Смерть могла наступить по естественным причинам? — для порядка спросил он. — Несчастный случай?

Мистер Найджел-Мюррей посмотрел на него изумленно и захлопал ресницами не хуже Энджелы.

— Мертвый парень решил поиграть в водолаза и потерял свой газовый баллон или что там у них, — монотонно завел Бут, изображая происходящее руками. — Кстати, у этих скафандров есть номера? А у шлемов? Кто их производил? А продавал? Или с аукционов? Как узнать, кто владелец этого…

Бут запнулся и щелкнул пальцами.

— Раритета? — встрял интерн. И они с Ходжинсом переглянулись.

— На заре авиации шелковые шарфы были частью униформы летчиков, чтобы тем не натирало шею о воротник, — невпопад затараторил Найджел-Мюррей. И тут же поспешно добавил под раздраженным взглядом Бута: — Нет. Если бы сила, которая переломала ему кости, была применена резко, то можно было бы говорить про несчастный случай. Но сила нарастала постепенно.

Буту это все еще больше не понравилось, и он рявкнул:

— Парень, уточни, над ним кто-то караулил на поверхности и перекрыл ему кислород?

— Приблизительно выражаясь, если не очень точно, если предположительно…

Ходжинс прыснул.

— Да, — выдавил наконец интерн и бросил на Бута осторожный взгляд.

Какой-то Бэмби. Черт. Все надежды провести уикэнд нормально пошли насмарку. В этот момент в кармане Бута дернулся телефон, а на платформе с видом королевы этого маленького царства трупов появилась Бреннан. Вовремя, как обычно.

Найджел-Мюррей тут же завертелся возле нее, как юла, затрещал, рассказывая, а Бут вытащил телефон.

— Бут слушает.

— По поводу вашего погибшего в скафандре: личность мы установить пока не можем, — сказали ему. — Но местная полиция сообщила, что пару дней назад в бухте работали телевизионщики, что-то снимали, и местные спасатели им помогали. Телевизионщики использовали старый водолазный скафандр! Передаю данные на них. Удачи.

Через секунду булькнула СМС: “M5 Industries Inc., Сизар Чавес, Сан-Франциско, CA 94107 ”.

Калифорния! Здорово. Если и ехать куда-нибудь на выходных по делу, то лучше туда.

— Мужчина, белый, лет сорок-сорок пять, в отличной физической форме, — надиктовывала тем временем отчет Бреннан, рассматривая скелет. — Мистер Найджел-Мюррей, ваша версия достаточно правдоподобна, я рассмотрю ее…

— Эй, Кости! — перебил ее Бут, пряча телефон. — Завтра отправляемся в Калифорнию. Есть зацепка!

***

Эти умники Буту не понравились с первого взгляда.

За время работы с командой антропологов из Джефферсона он каких только умников не встречал! И все они были настоящими психами. Страдающие паранойей, манией величия, навязчивыми идеями, зацикленные на самих себе и своих разработках, они, как заведенные, занимались совершенно непонятными для Бута вещами. Ну, почти совсем непонятными. На деле за несколько лет он уже кое-что изучил из их арсенала. Но вот эти двое были чем-то новеньким.

То, что они тоже умники, Бут чувствовал пятой точкой. И при деньгах: их дорогой лощеный адвокат возник из ниоткуда, не успели они с Бреннан даже зайти в мастерскую-склад. Но эти типы не обращали на своего адвоката внимания. Они, честно говоря, и на Бута с Кости не особенно реагировали. Потому что у них в разгаре был какой-то эксперимент и съемка. Кажется, они даже не сразу врубились, что к ним приехали из ФБР.

Первого звали Адам Сэвидж, и он был настоящей занозой в заднице. Если бы Ходжинсу вполовину добавить гиперактивности и не только убрать паранойю, но и обычного здравого смысла не додать, то из него мог бы получиться такой вот типчик — без тормозов. Этот Бута едва заметил и унесся дальше.

Второй, Джейми Хайнеман, Буту понравился больше. Но Бут привык, что разбирается в человеческих эмоциях, понимает, как люди думают, а Хайнеман был темной лошадкой. Его обросшее моржовыми усами лицо совершенно не менялось. Когда они с Кости представились ему, он невозмутимо кивнул, поздоровался и без перехода, не меняя выражения лица и тона голоса, отчитал кого-то из работников за не вовремя вынесенный мусор.

Бут смутно припоминал, что даже видел их шоу: то ли сам полчаса смотрел какой-то познавательный канал, то ли Паркер смотрел, когда был у него… а, ерунда.

— Ты глянь, Кости, настоящие умники, почти как вы, — Бут решил подколоть напарницу.

— Вовсе нет! — протестующе завопила она. И Бут, хоть и пытался сохранить серьезный вид, едва не расплылся в улыбке. — Это шоу-бизнес, а не наука, и наверняка результаты их работы получены не с помощью долгих и скрупулезных опытов, а благодаря случайным совпадениям. Все делается для эффектного зрелища, а не ради научного поиска! Нет, Бут, не сравнивай мою лабораторию с этой… фабрикой грез!

— О! Кости выучила новые слова! Ими пользуются обычные люди! — восторженно завел Бут, но сразу отвлекся.

Потому что Хайнеман, стоявший поблизости, натурально шевельнул усами.

— Вы, доктор Бреннан, не совсем правы, — веско сказал он. — Не все опыты, которые мы ставим, попадают в выпуски. Но ведь вы по делу? Мы всегда охотно сотрудничаем с органами правопорядка. Я вас слушаю.

Бут окинул Хайнемана взглядом. Не врет. Не волнуется. Не запирается. И вообще никак не показывает эмоций! Черт! Бут едва сдержался, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами. По лицу свидетеля практически ничего нельзя было понять, по голосу тоже.

Крепкий орешек.

— Неподалеку от места, где вы снимали сюжет про водолазный костюм, был найден труп неизвестного мужчины в таком же или очень похожем костюме, — сказал Бут.

— Смерть наступила, по нашей версии, в результате декомпрессии, — встряла Бреннан. — Хотя, конечно, непосредственной причиной смерти могло послужить кислородное голодание, или внутреннее кровотечение, или остановка сердца из-за… Тут есть спорные моменты. Состояние тела не позволяет точно сформулировать, есть несколько равновероятных вариантов.

В невозмутимых глазах Хайнемана мелькнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминающее растерянность. Недоумение. Нет, ничего не мелькнуло, показалось. Бут выругался про себя — будто головоломку разгадываешь или отмычки подбираешь, а замок не той конструкции.

— Водолаз? — Сэвидж, словно Гонзалес-скороход, возник из ниоткуда рядом с ними. — И его выдавило в шлем, все такое, кишки, кровища? По-настоящему?

Он расхохотался. Бут внимательно наблюдал за сменой выражений на его лице.

— Да вы нас разыгрываете, ребята. Вас Кэри подослала, признавайтесь!

— Это была бы крайне неразумная шутка, — сказала Кости.

Хайнеман покачал головой.

— Это не наш сюжет, а Тори и Гранта. Они вам смогут рассказать больше, — на этот раз его голос звучал мрачновато.

— Сальваторе Белеччи и Грант Имахара, — добавил Сэвидж и указал куда-то за спину. — Наша молодая поросль, надежда и опора и все такое. Вы точно не прикалываетесь над нами? Кто-то и правда погиб возле места наших съемок?

Он наткнулся на взгляд Бута, посерьезнел и перестал быть похожим на мальчишку с бородой:

— Если все это правда, мы постараемся помочь вам, чем только сможем. Полиция и ФБР — наши друзья.

Грант Имахара оказался самым типичным гиком, которого Бут видел, образцовым, показательным, буквально плакатом «Как опознать гика с первой попытки». Такие вечно промахиваются мимо мяча, теряют очки, им бьют морду по чистой случайности, зато учителя на таких не нарадуются. Он казался куда большим гиком, чем Зак. Нет, Зак был своим и на деле гиком не был. А этот — совсем чужой, Буту показалось, что Имахара моментально определил в нем противоположный типаж, спортсмена и любимца чирлидерш, и в его голосе зазвучали раздражение и обида. Вот к Кости он отнесся куда теплее, этим надо было пользоваться.

— Да, мы использовали скафандр с медным шлемом, — сказал Имахара. — Вот он, висит на стене как трофей, мы всегда так делаем. А вы та самая доктор Бреннан, знаменитый ученый и автор бестселлера про Кэти Райхс? Вот здорово! Я читал несколько ваших статей, когда мы готовили эксперимент по проверке прочности черепа!

Они с Кости тут же заговорили о чем-то малопонятном, и Бут подошел ближе к водолазному костюму со шлемом. Действительно, такой же. Только чистый, блестящий, и никаких ошметков раздавленной печени за стеклом.

— А вы используете для своих опытов настоящие черепа? — спросил Бут, не сводя глаз со скафандра.

— Ну… да, — ответил Имахара. — Хотя в большинстве случаев используем свиные головы, иногда подбираем материал, максимально похожий по свойствам на человеческие кости, например, для Бастера. Но черепа используем настоящие. Мы их покупаем здесь, — он быстро написал на клочке бумаги адрес и подал Буту. — Вот для этого опыта мы использовали пластиковый скелет.

— Мы бы хотели взять для проверки копию отснятого вами материала. И то, что пошло в брак, тоже.

— Конечно! — Имахара наклонился к видавшему виды ноутбуку. — Сейчас я запишу вам.

Бут тем временем осматривал рабочий стол, экран ноутбука, плакаты, какую-то нескончаемую свалку мелких деталей, вырезок, чертежей. При всем обилии материала, глазу совершенно не за что было зацепиться. В этом деле было слишком много лишних деталей, слишком много неясностей, слишком много гипотез, даже Кости не могла остановиться на чем-то одном, указывая причину смерти. Все составляющие убийства — и даже алиби, судя по всему, — словно выдали в двойном размере.

— И скафандр, — добавила Бреннан. Она подошла ближе, достала ультрафиолетовый фонарик и посветила на шлем. Бут с надеждой проследил за лучом и едва сдержал улыбку: за стеклом светились знакомые, предательские синие пятна.

Грант пожал плечами.

— Забирайте. Только мы его вычистили, конечно. Не знаю, будет ли от этого какая-то польза.

Кости глядела на Имахару даже слишком благосклонно. Бут готов был спорить — интернам за такой взгляд пришлось бы наизнанку вывернуться, если не больше.

— Что вы использовали в своем опыте для имитации плоти и внутренних органов? — спросила Бреннан.

— Плоть и использовали, — обрадовался Имахара. — Настоящую свинину с кожей, Тори обшил ею скелет. И внутренности свиные, и соленый раствор, по плотности похожий на кровь. Мы все старались сделать по-настоящему.

Светиться внутри могла и свиная кровь. Бут задумчиво рассматривал скафандр, что-то такое очевидное напрашивалось, прямо как в старых детективах. Убийца — дворецкий. Нет, это все для простачков. Никакой киношный или книжный детектив не смог бы работать в реальной жизни. Это сказка, миф. Никто не мог бы раскрыть дело сидя на месте, размышляя, просто сопоставляя известные факты. Агенты ФБР — не лабораторные умники, их ноги кормят, надо полагаться на интуицию, чутье, расспросы свидетелей.

— Скафандр был один? — спросил Бут наконец.

— Да, конечно, — Имахара, кажется, удивился. — Чуть не забыл. Для того, чтобы опыт сработал, нужно вывести из строя клапан обратной тяги. Нам пришлось переделывать его.

Бут переглянулся с Бреннан: про то, что клапан нужно вывести из строя, они знали и так. Именно это сделали с другим скафандром.

— Ладно, — сказал Бут. — Я от имени ФБР забираю ваш скафандр…

— Как улику? — вдруг оживился Имахара, то и дело поглядывая на экран мобильника.

Бут оглянулся. У дверей материализовался давешний адвокат, нанятый продюсерами шоу, и теперь от всей души давал клиенту подсказки, беззвучно шевеля губами, имитируя разговор по телефону и тыча пальцем в экран воображаемого коммуникатора.

— Улику? Нет, что вы, исключительно в подарок даме. Имахара, разве вы не желаете подарить доктору Бреннан свой трофей? Можете сделать дарственную надпись, поставить автограф…

Имахара впал в задумчивость — адвокат у дверей схватился за голову так, будто сверху на него сыпались кирпичи, а потом принялся строчить смс-ку. Бреннан призывно улыбнулась Имахаре. Вышло у нее страшновато, хищно так, Бут чуть не крякнул от удовольствия. В это время за спиной адвоката появился невозмутимый Хайнеман, благодушно оглядел их сборище и опять неведомым способом пошевелил усами. Наверное, они с Имахарой общались телепатически, потому что гик, которого все ужимки и электронные послания адвоката не убедили, все-таки оторвал взгляд от улыбки Бреннан и попытался сосредоточиться:

— Нет, — протянул он с сомнением, — лучше как улику.

— Настоящий шоу-бизнес, — восхищенно сказал Бут. — Если как улику, сразу добавьте список всех, кто участвовал в съемках шоу со скафандром, на всех этапах, просто присутствовал, их адреса, контактные данные, адрес поставщика или продавца скафандра, чеки на покупку…

— Притормозите, агент, — прогудел Хайнеман, — вы получите все необходимое.

Бут пригляделся к кадрам, мелькавшим на экране ноутбука Имахары. Это были технические материалы, не вошедшие в передачу, камера в руках оператора ходила ходуном.

— Вы этот чертов скафандр все перемеряли, что ли? — спросил он изумленно.

— Так интересно же, — хохотнул Имахара. — Только не всем по размеру подошел. Но если вы про ДНК, то мы вам сильно прибавили работы, там внутри целый клондайк, широкий выбор.

Бреннан заинтересовалась и встала у Бута за спиной. На экране мелькали чьи-то ноги и руки без головы, широкие, развитые грудные мышцы, мышцы спортсмена, это Бут мог оценить. На секунду камера выхватила снимаемый с шеи медальон, внутри мелькнули два одинаковых детских лица, снова палуба, ноги, скафандр, Имахара…

***

— Зачем ты утащила скафандр? — спросил Бут у Бреннан уже в машине.

— Где же твое знаменитое чутье, Бут? Что ты скажешь об этих людях? — развеселилась Бреннан. — Разве ты не хочешь проверить, свиная кровь внутри или нет? Ходжинс, например, сможет определить, погружали ли недавно этот костюм и шлем в ту же воду, что и наш. Это интересно же!

Святые угодники! Бреннан передразнивала Имахару.

— Нисколько, — серьезно ответил Бут. — Этот скафандр поломан так же, как и наш. Тело нашли в нашем скафандре. Если внутри этого скафандра тоже человеческая кровь, значит, мне придется искать второй труп. Ты намерена безнадежно испортить мне выходные, Кости?

Теперь до нее дошло.

— Ты все усложняешь. Чтобы повредить скафандр, достаточно понимать в общих чертах, как внутрь подается воздух. Кроме того, на съемочной площадке умников и инженеров-любителей было в пять раз больше, чем водолазов. И даже уборщица или такой простой агент ФБР, как я, могли подслушать суть эксперимента, если об этом десять дублей подряд говорили на камеру.

— Ну давай, Бут, колись. Тебя что-то тревожит. Кого ты подозреваешь? Объясни мне эти полицейские штучки-дрючки. Ты же любишь хвастать ими.

— Ты веришь в совпадения? Что примерно в одно время два одинаковых старинных скафандра…

— Это маловероятно, Бут, ты прав.

— Тогда кто, кроме убийцы, был заинтересован в том, чтобы на стене у этих звезд мифоразрушительного шоу-бизнеса висел скафандр-алиби? И заметь, по базе пропавших никого не нашли подходящего. Никто погибшего не ищет. А водолазы — более редкая профессия, чем таксисты. Почему пропажу такого специалиста не заметили?

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Точно, Кости? Я сам не очень понимаю, у меня в голове только вертится дорогущая яхта, за которую тело зацепилось. Сколько у нее сестер, как думаешь?

— Сестер?

— Сколько было выпущено таких же яхт? Точных копий, клонов. Корабли-сестры, поняла?

— Бут! Ты гений!

— Я гений?

— Да! Звони Ходжинсу. Ты выпотрошил это дело за десять минут, не вставая с места. Надо узнать, когда будет готов анализ ДНК.

— Как Шерлок Холмс, здорово! Я — гениальный детектив. Надо купить трубку.

— Не отвлекай меня. Но я почти поняла, про кого ты говоришь. Набери Ходжинса. Знаешь, почему его никто не ищет, Бут? Потому что он не пропадал. Все думают, что он на месте. Они близнецы!


End file.
